Escondidas
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: Terminaron en un armario, jugando a las escondidas solo para no darle a su amigo y Hokage el placer de ganarles en su casa. Shikadai era su esperanza en ese juego, no habría manera de que Himawari le encontrara jugando según las reglas. Pero el Nara era como su padre —un maldito vago— y Temari tenía poca paciencia. Shikamaru tenía que calmarla antes de que Himawari los descubriera.


Bueno, y aquí me aparezco de nuevo por el fandom ShikaTema para que veáis que sigo viva y con algunas ideas en mente. Me encuentro escribiendo _una idea_ basándome en una de mis películas favoritas que me llevara tiempo, sí, pero estoy segura que os gustara. Bueno no me extiendo más.

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

La canción que recomiendo es _Alone – Alan Waker_. Porque vivo enamorada de esta canción. Ya está. Y ellos ya no están más solos:3.

Que os guste.

* * *

 **S** _&_ **T**

* * *

.

.

 **Escondidas**

.

.

—¿Por qué demonios acepté jugar a esto?

—Tsk. Tú fuiste la primera que… Temari, no siento el brazo derecho.

—Te dije que nos escondiéramos en… ¡Maldición, Shikamaru! ¡Échate para allá, el armario no es solo tuyo! —Le susurró al rubia, en un tono más alto, mientras intentaba estar más cómoda en el armario.

—¡Qué problemática! Si me hubieras dejado sacar algunos de tus vestidos para que no nos estorbaran, tendríamos espacio de sobra.

—Oh, claro. ¡Que gran idea, genio! Seguro tu hijo cuando los vea pensara que estamos haciendo limpieza mientras jugamos al escondite. ¡Pareceremos idiotas!

—¿También es tu hijo, sabías? —Le dijo, parándola de los hombros—. Vale; bien. Basta. ¿Quieres estarte quieta? No quiero tener la chillona voz de Naruto detrás de la oreja por toda la semana mientras me restriega que me ganó a las escondidas.

—La bañera era mejor, Nara. ¡Y yo tampoco quiero perder, maldición!

—Sí, claro. Si yo estuviera jugando al escondite donde posiblemente no buscaría sería en el armario.

Ella le miró alzando una ceja.

—¿Me estás diciendo que jamás buscarías en un armario? Por favor Shikamaru.

—De acuerdo —concedió suspirando—. _Después de un rato_ buscaría en un armario. Deberíamos habernos escondido en otro lugar. Pero como tuvimos que ayudar a Shikadai, no nos dio tiempo a otra cosa.

—Ese mocoso... Vendrá todas las mañanas de esta semana conmigo a entrenar como perdamos.

—¿Le castigarás si pierdes a las escondidas?

—Obvio —respondió con una ceja levantada, mirándole como si estuviese loco—. Jamás he perdido a este juego, y te aseguro que no será la primera vez.

—Además de problemática, mal perdedora.

—Cierra el pico, Nara.

Él sonrió, riéndose levemente, ella rápidamente le tapó la boca con ambas manos al escuchar las pisadas de alguien entrando a su habitación. Quien se había adentrado era nada más y nada menos que Himawari Uzumaki. La niña de 8 años no representaba a su familia, quienes esperaban también escondidos a que ella encontrase a los Nara, ya que ella era quien "se la quedaba".

El juego era muy simple: consistía en una apuesta con Naruto, la que Shikamaru aceptó porque Temari escuchó al Hokage retarle —y si no lo hacía ella le mataba, claro—, en la que ambas familias debían esconderse en la casa de los Nara y uno de ellos debía buscarlos.

Habían puesto reglas, claro está. No se podía usar ni armas ni objetos, y por supuesto, tampoco se podía hacer uso del chakra de cada uno. Sería algo injusto. Y claramente, el escondite perdería su sentido. Por ello quizá había sido Himawari la que tenía que buscar a todos; quizá la más "legal" de todos ellos.

Porque estaba claro que Temari y Naruto se las ingeniarían para hacer trampas, Shikamaru y Hinata se verían obligados para no "sufrir" a manos de su pareja —Temari abroncaría a Shikamaru, problema que él quería evitar a toda costa; mientras que Naruto se quejaría, estaría toda la semana insoportable y aunque no le dijese nada a su esposa ella sabría que algo pasaba.

Y porque, por supuesto, los hijos de ambos no querían perder contra el otro. Boruto odiaba perder —y más contra Shikadai—, mientras que el pequeño Nara tenía su orgullo y además, no se le pasaría por la cabeza el perder y tener que soportar la furia de su madre.

Himawari era la única que no tenía asuntos concretos por los que ganar. Obviamente, Naruto le había metido ideas en la cabeza de que no podían perder contra los Nara, pero el escuchar a la señora Nara y la recompensa que le ofrecía —unas galletas que según Shikadai eran las mejores del mundo— por jugar al escondite limpiamente, acabó por convencer a la menor.

Aunque, claro, si era posible, pillaría antes a los Nara que su hermano Boruto. Si viera a Shikadai quizá pasaría de largo, solo porque pillar a Boruto era más divertido. Y además era su hermano. No era un Nara que era alguien guap… La de pelo azul posó las manos en sus mejillas y salió del baño, allí no había nadie. Pero ella estaba completamente sonrojada.

 _Si alguien la viese…_

¿Dónde podrían haberse metido todos? Miró por todos lados en la habitación hasta que vio una pierna asomarse por debajo de la cama. Levantó una ceja, reconociendo a quien pertenecía. Realmente, y como había supuesto, el pequeño Nara era demasiado vago para el escondite. ¿Debería pasar de largo como había planeado?

Eso sería injusto para su familia. Y su padre se enfadaría.

Suspiró, agachándose hasta levantar la manta y las sabanas, observando los brillantes ojos verde azulados de Shikadai y sonrojándose un tanto. Esto no fue notado por él, ya que el pequeño de 12 años únicamente chasqueó los sientes, suspiró y salió de debajo de la cama rascándose la nuca.

—Mi madre va a matarme. Que problemático.

—¿Lo… siento? —Cuestionó la pequeña, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Él sonrió de medio lado, mirándola sin rencores. Posó una mano en su cabeza, ladeando la suya propia al no entender por qué se disculpaba. Posteriormente se puso de pie, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Ofreció una mano a la pequeña, animándola a levantarse.

—Vamos, levántate. Tienes que continuar atrapando al resto. Lo estás haciendo genial, Himawari. No esperaba que me encontraras.

Ella estuvo por decirle que fue demasiado fácil, pero se lo calló. Aceptó la mano y sonrió. No quería estropear sus 'avances', y pensaba que el chico se ofendería si le dijese que era pésimo jugando al escondite.

—La familia Uzumaki ganara, Shikadai-kun.

—Eso habrá que verlo, mocosa.

Aunque Shikadai sabía que pasara lo que pasara, su madre iba a matarlo. Sentía como si una mirada le estuviese abrasando la espalda —ella era de Suna, su furia quemaba como el mismo sol—. Y era obvio, porque sabía dónde se habían escondido sus padres. Él estaba demasiado incómodo en el techo de la habitación, por eso prefirió bajar y desobedecer a su madre.

Le mataría por dos veces, maldición.

…

Ambos padres no se creían que Shikadai hubiera estropeado su magnífico plan en apenas segundos. Ahora era Shikamaru quien tenía que tapar la boca de su mujer y sujetarla para evitar que les descubrieran mientras abroncaba a su hijo. Cuando le pareció que ella estaba un poco más tranquila, decidió que no habría problemas en dejarle hablar.

—¡Hijo tuyo tenía que ser, Nara! ¿Cómo puede ser tan vago?

 _Se equivocó._

—Baja la voz, mujer, van a oírnos. Recuerda que es Himawari quien nos tiene que atrap…

—¡Hasta hubiera preferido que tuviera algunos genes de Kankuro!

—Temari…

—Él es _algo_ bueno en este juego. Pero no, ¡tiene que ser un vago aquí también!

Ella no le oía, estaba empeñada en su discurso despotricando sobre su hijo —y sobre él también, ya que estaba aprovechaba—, mientras que los dos muchachos estaban aún en el dormitorio. Tenía suerte de que Shikadai había empezado un tema de conversación con la pequeña, pero no podría aguantar mucho más.

Debía hacer callar a la rubia, quien subía cada vez más la voz.

—¡Temari!

—¿¡Qué!?

Por fin le atendió, a pesar de que Shikamaru no sabía cómo callarla; hasta que se le ocurrió una manera. Y no encontró de otra. Aunque no le desagradaba en absoluto la que iba a realizar en esos momentos.

Con su mano derecha la tomó de la cintura, y de un suave tirón la acercó a ella mientras que con su mano libre sujetaba una de sus mejillas mientras la traía a sus labios; besándola con suavidad para relajar su furia. Bueno, también para relajar el ambiente en general.

 _Y funcionó, vaya que funcionó._

O eso se decía —claramente acertado— mientras sentía los brazos de la rubia sobre sus hombros, sus manos tirando de su pelo, aumentando el ritmo del beso tanto como la adrenalina que sentía. El Nara tuvo que hacer equilibrios para poner la mano que tenía en su mejilla en la pared del armario, para evitar así aplastarla y mantener un equilibrio.

Algo que comenzaba peligrar. Sobre todo cuando veía que con el movimiento algunos abrigos caían de las perchas al suelo, o directamente éstos caían al suelo con las perchas mismas. Se aseguró que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada para apoyar su propia espalda en lo más profundo del armario —agachando la cabeza levemente para no golpearse— y tirar de ella de nuevo hacia él.

No había dejado de besarla; jamás se cansaría de hacerlo. Temari lo tenía cautivado desde que era un adolescente que no entendía de mujeres problemáticas y de sonrisas problemáticas. Con ella todo estaba enlazado, como si fuera algo que únicamente podría comprender a su lado.

Vaya si lo hizo. Su padre siempre tuvo razón.

La mantuvo de la cintura baja junto a sí, cortando su beso y dándole otros dos más cortos, pero no menos intensos. Ella no dejaba de sonreír mientras acariciaba su barba, su nariz; mientras lo hacía suya con el simple tacto de sus dedos. Y maldita sea si el líder Nara se sentía de ella, porque de una manera u otra siempre pensó, desde aquella vez que pelearon, que se pertenecían.

Aunque fuera egoísta, estúpido y algo de locos, Shikamaru siempre había creído así. Siempre pensaría así. Llevó una mano al ligero flequillo de ella, deslizando el cabello entre sus dedos como si fuera algo que se pudiera romper al mínimo toque. Sonrió, embelesado.

—Gracias Shikamaru.

—¿Por qué? —Cuestionó confundido.

Cuando miró la cara de su mujer no pudo evitar sonrojarse; su sonrisa siempre le había provocado sensaciones que él jamás sabría como controlar. Ella tenía la sonrisa más hermosa de todas, no le hacía falta jurarlo. Únicamente había que verla como él la observaba todos los días: al despertarse, cuando le ayudaba a hacer la comida, cuando le contaba cómo había pasado el día, cuando hablaba con su hijo... Y miles de situaciones más que él jamás se cansaría de contemplar, de vivir día a día.

—Por quererme.

—Creo que no eres tú quien debe dar las 'gracias' —acarició su mejilla, con una dulzura que ella podía ver incluso si la luz no se colase entre las rendijas del armario—. Te amo, mujer.

Estaban hablando demasiado, por ello Temari no se contuvo y volvió a besarlo. A la mierda el escondite, que Himawari les encontrase. Ella no dejaría de besarlo hasta hartarse, cosa que veía muy difícil. Porque era Shikamaru de quien estaba hablando. Del tipo que no la dejó sola en su tormenta de arena particular. Que escapó de la misma junto a ella en cuanto la conoció.

 _Siempre había estado con ella._

…

Shikadai sonreía forzadamente mientras escuchaba ruidos tras él. ¿Qué demonios hacían sus padres? No podría entretener más a la pequeña. Y engañarla mas, mucho menos. No era estúpida.

—Oye Shikadai.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Escucho ruidos.

—Boruto estará liando alguna.

—Pero suenan cerca…

Cuando la vio fruncir el ceño se temió lo peor, así que chasqueó los dedos para hacerla mirarle.

—Recuerda que no puedes usar chakra.

Ella se avergonzó, le encaró con los puños apretados.

—¡No iba a…!

—Solo me aseguraba, pequeña. Ahora vamos, debes decir que me has atrapado.

Ella se hizo de morros, molesta por como pensaba de ella. Le vio alejándose para salir de la habitación, y fue a seguirlo hasta que volvió a escuchar más ruidos en algún lugar de dentro de la habitación. Ahora estaba segura que había sido ahí. ¿Y si el lugar era…?

—Oh, no, esto no puede ser —levantó ambas cejas al escuchar a Shikadai subir la voz, ya fuera de la habitación; salió de la misma solo para verle parado, mirándola con cara aburrida—. Himawari está abrazándome, y besando mis mejillas. ¿Debería…?

—¿Q-Qué estás…? ¡N-No digas mentir…!

Sonrojada, y sin saber que pasaba, pudo ver como en menos de cinco segundos dos rubios aparecían en el pasillo de la casa y el pequeño Nara sonreía orgulloso, mirándoles con la cabeza ladeada.

—Que problemáticos sois, os habéis descubierto. Himawari —dijo mirando a la niña, para luego señalar con la cabeza a sus dos familiares—, también debes decir que les has pillado a ellos, ¿cierto?

—¡Maldito mocoso Nara, eso es jugar sucio!

—No usé chakra; respeté las reglas, Hokage-Sama.

—¡Te vas a enterar Shikadai!

Pudo esquivar a Boruto abalanzándose sobre él, pero no se esperó a Himawari dirigiéndose hacia él con la cara tapada por su pelo. Shikadai levantó una ceja, esperando que la 'buena' de Himawari no le hiciese nada. Sin embargo al ver su cara tragó saliva.

—Era… ¿broma? —Intentó arreglarlo el pequeño Nara, de mala manera claro está.

—¡Acaba con él, Himawari!

Los ánimos de ambos rubios únicamente hicieron que la niña también les mirase con mala cara. En ese lugar el panorama no era nada alentador, incluso Hinata quien observaba la escena desde el umbral de la habitación de Shikadai supo que su intervención no solucionaría nada.

 _Deberíamos terminar el juego,_ concluyó resignada.

…

Sí, todo parecían problemas en ese lugar de la casa Nara. Pero en la habitación de los líderes del Clan, concretamente en el armario, se estaba viviendo algo bastante diferente.

—No sabía que te gustaba tanto la sensación de ser descubiertos, Shikamaru.

Temari sonrió como solo ella sabía, poniendo aún más nervioso al Nara. Llevaban varios minutos besándose, y maldita sea si les encantaba besarse en aquel armario.

—Mujer, todo esto es tu culpa, ¿sabías?

—Lo sé —pronunció mientras le besaba el cuello, mordiéndole en un par de ocasiones.

—Ni siquiera te molestas en negarlo.

—¿Para que lo haría?

—Nunca cambiaras, mujer problemática.

—Tú empezaste todo esto. Y creo que a ambos nos encanta que no haya cambiado.

Y eso, maldita sea todo, no podían negarlo ninguno de los dos.

Ni siquiera Shikamaru, quien tras besar la barbilla de su mujer, morder su labio inferior, lamer su oreja izquierda, rozar su nariz con la propia, acariciar con suavidad sus largas y torneadas piernas, enterrar las manos en su trasero y continuar besándola por un muy, muy largo tiempo, pensó que no sería mala idea comprar un nuevo armario.

Estaba observando algunas fallas y grietas al que tenían ahora. Y estaba completamente seguro que su problemática mujer estaría de acuerdo con él. Como les gustaba a los Nara jugar a las escondidas. No dudarían en repetir. Hacía mucho que Shikamaru no tenía una sesión de besos _tan larga_ con su mujer. Y al parecer, por los gritos que escuchaban en la lejanía, todos estaban pasándoselo tan bien como ellos.

O eso creían, porque lo que no sabían es que en el piso de abajo estaban peleando Shikadai y Boruto, una especie de revancha según el rubio, mientras que Naruto intentaba tranquilizar a su hija —quien parecía que quería acabar con su hermano más que con Shikadai— y Hinata solo miraba apenada.

El juego de las 'escondidas' era sin duda interesante.

.

.

* * *

 **S** _&_ **T**

* * *

.

.

Y os preguntareis: "¿Esto de dónde salió?". Y yo os responderé: "pues ni puta idea". ufyduidishdisoxD. En serio eh, esto se me ocurrió mientras estudiaba. Así que estudiad (?), pero tomaos un descanso también. Pues eso, que tiene ShikaTema y por ello lo subo. También porque creo que me salió muy " _casi_ _rated M_ _pero no"_ —solo se están besando, lo juro xD—, Shikadai estaba obligado a salir y no me arrepiento.

Y sí, shippeo HimaDai. Lo confieso, sí. No sé cuándo pasó pero ahí está. Como si no quiere la cosa (?). Aunque como _casi_ no es muy obvio en este fic, porque me centré en el ShikaTema, no lo pongo como pareja en el fic. Aunque hubo más de lo que me esperaba en un principio ufeuideidjdxD.

Un último apunte: en mi país se dice 'escondite', pero sé que en otros lados se dice 'escondidas'. Y como algunas amigas que tengo de esos lugares me lo pegaron, pues a veces le digo así también. Pero que sepáis que es lo mismo.

Espero que os haya gustado. Y ya sabéis: reviews, favs, follows y demás, para que la Tem esté feliz y se le ocurran más mierdas de estas. Os quiero. Bai.

Se despide TemariAckerman06.


End file.
